Twenty Facts About the Next Generation
by schwans
Summary: An exploration of the next generation, OC's, and unknown characters.
1. Victoire

_**Victoire Fleur Weasley**_

_Born May 2__nd__ 2000_

**She was born a month early**

The way her father tells it, half the family wound up with a few years off their lives after Fleur's water broke at the memorial ceremony. Others started making jokes and smart remarks about a joke from the beyond. According to Victoire's mother, it was nowhere near that peaceful.

**She hates pink**

Through out her childhood she had this incredibly gaudy pink bed quilt her French relatives had sent her. She didn't have the heart to tell her mother she thought it was hideous.

When Louis had an unfortunate bout of stomach flu one evening while they were playing cards Victoire was finally able to get rid of that ugly thing.

**But that didn't stop her from being a girly girl**

This was made more obvious by Dominique's extremely tomboyish nature. This may be why Victoire had always gotten along with her mother so well.

**She always thought she was the only normal one in the family**

They were loud, crazy about Quidditch, and ate enough food for a small army. Victoire was all of this in moderation.

**She had known that she was in love with Teddy since she was fifteen**

Until then she thought they were just really close childhood friends. But after an incident involving a bludger to the back of the head, Victoire realized how much she really cared for him as he was taken to the Hospital Wing. Victoire was by Teddy's side his whole stay.

**She was the brightest of her generation until Lucy shattered her record with twelve Outstandings**

She was so proud of her ten O.W.L.s. Victoire loved having the attention that came along with it. Though she was disappointed at being knocked of the pedestal years later, she was more disappointed for the younger cousins because there was no beating twelve Outstandings.

**Victoire never realized how much she pushed her opinions on others**

Until that one fateful day when Dominique and Victoire had a huge fight in one of the school corridors. They shouted screamed and James swears that at one point they both began forming beaks and feathers. Though Victoire thinks she might have noticed if Dominique started turning into a bird during that argument.

She admits she never saw Professor Slughorn when she tried to hit Dominique with a silencing charm.

**She had moments of complete obliviousness. **

Victoire was the last to notice that the Wood boy had a complete crush on her cousin Lucy. Everyone else had suspected as much for years.

To be fair, Lucy didn't notice her friend's feelings at all.

**She enjoyed her Veela gifts less than ten percent of the time**

Most of the time it's completely unintentional when she uses her magic. Victoire always feels bad after a particularly nasty dose, considering all the looks, both love struck and pissed beyond all reason she gets afterwards.

**As she got older, she realized how much like her mother she was**

They fought, bickered, and had very vocal opinions about just about everything. But when they weren't arguing they would talk and laugh about the things they enjoyed and just found strange.

**She changed her mind about careers no less the seven times**

She couldn't decide. She was torn. All of these careers sounded so promising, all she knew was that she wanted to see the world and have grand adventures.

For the briefest time, she considered becoming a travel writer. Then she found that she really had no talent as a writer. Now Hugo on the other hand...

**Her Aunt Audrey got her to support the Irish Quidditch team, but green was never her color**

Victoire knows that her sweet-tempered aunt was brought up in a very Irish household. Victoire swore to herself that she would never fall prey to the corruption Aunt Audrey had inflicted on Molly and Lucy. Until that one fateful evening when she heard the game on the wireless. Victoire fell in love with the strategy and tactics used by the Ireland National Quidditch team. They played some fantastic Quidditch. She wondered when she could have the opportunity to try some of those new moves they invented.

**When she painted her face Ireland colors when they faced off with the Chudley Cannons Victoire was convinced there would be a very successful murder attempt by her family and the many Cannons' supporters nearby**

It was the scariest two hours of her life.

**She finally decided to follow her parents in a career with the bank; she wanted to travel before she settled down**

The only downside was that it took her away from Teddy.

**Victoire and Teddy had almost broken it off three times**

The long distance relationship took its toll. That's all Victoire would say about it when her sister asked about it.

**She always thought Dominique was a superb Quidditch player**

But Victoire wasn't going to tell her sister this. Her Chasing ego was big enough as it was.

**She wonders why Louis went to France to become an artist.**

Victoire never asked. She presumed he wanted to be closer to the Delacour side of the family. Or he was on a grand trip of inspiration.

**Her mother made sure that all of her children knew French**

From birth Fleur spoke to the children in French until they knew the ins and outs of the language their mother spoke with complete fluency. Victoire, Dominique, and Louis spent their summers in France where the skill was very useful.

**She wanted a large family**

No less than six children.

**She had two beautiful children and the family felt complete**

Besides, being in twelve hours of labor for both children was bad enough. Never again.

* * *

_**Author's note: **Updates for this fic will be irratic. So in the meantime, feel free to read my other stories. This is mostly for me to sort out my ideas for the next generation._

_I own nothing here. But I would still like a review. _


	2. Dominique

_**Dominique Apolline Weasley **_

_January 16__th__ 2003_

**She always felt Victorie was the favorite**

Because she was so _pretty_, and so _perfect_. Also, Victorie had that eldest child thing working for her while Dominique was lost in the middle.

**She hated being second to Victorie**

No matter what she did, Victorie had done it first.

**Louis was her favorite sibling**

Louis may have, in Dominique's eyes, gotten more attention for being the youngest and only boy, but both having similar attitudes about life led to them getting along quite nicely.

Besides, Louis was fun.

**Molly was a couple of months younger then Dominique.**

A lot of the cousins were, for some reason, close in age.

**People always said she was a great Quidditch player.**

When Aunt Ginny complimented her skills as a Chaser, Dominique felt the best she ever had in her life. Like someone wasn't just seeing her as Victorie's little sister, instead she was then being seen as an individual. She liked that feeling and looking back it was a turning point in her life. Other people paid her compliments as well, but that was the one that really affected her.

That told her she actually had an identity apart from being Victorie's little sister.

**Dominique knew she was a great Quidditch player.**

Was it bad to not be modest about something she was good at?

**She enjoyed her Veela powers. **

Turning boys into complete messes and the complete hate filled glares she received from the other girls were priceless.

**Though when Victorie used them, it was more effective.**

Victoie didn't have to work at keeping her Veela magic up the way Dominique had to.

Veela powers tended to weaken after marrying wizards for a few generations.

**She taught herself to fly at the age of six.**

Dominique was tired of the silly child's broom her father was teaching her on. She stole his in the early morning hours and taught herself how to fly it.

Best day of her life. Her parents never did find out about it either.

**Dominique loved flying**

She was free. Free from her problems, free from expectations.

**She was tough, tomboyish, loud, abrasive and loved every minute of it.**

It made her different from other girls.

**She had pretty long strawberry blonde hair for years.**

Then she cut the waist length locks to her chin.

Before then she had never heard her mother scream like that.

**Dominique and her father got along really well.**

They had similar taste in music, and Quidditch teams. He was always willing to help her with a new move or tactic.

It was quality time, and she enjoyed every minute of it.

**Fleur and Dominique clashed at almost every turn**

The most common argument was about Dominique's hair. Her mother thought it was too short and too straight. It was her head, why should her mother care what was on it. It wasn't like it was purple or anything.

Yet…

**She much preferred **_**Dom**_**, to **_**Dominique**_

It was short and to the point.

**She hated speaking French**

She only used it over the holidays, no real point to it except to understand what mum was screaming at her about.

**The day she was scouted for the Wimbledon Wasps was among the top five best days of her life.**

Wendell Wallace was the one who took her aside after a brutal game against Slytherin her seventh year and offered her a job.

Years later, she could still recall the feeling of elation and awe during that moment.

**The papers started referring to her as the next Ginny Weasley**

Dominique hated that. She didn't like being compared to other members of the family.

**This was why she turned down a job with the Holyhead Harpies **

She wanted to make her own way separate from her Aunt's.

**Dominique eventually became a famous Chaser in her own right.**

She had never felt more proud of herself.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__I kinda like Dominique. Really, she's quite independent and trying to break out of everyone's shadow. I think a few of the other next gen kids have the same problem._


	3. Molly

_**Molly Audrey Weasley **_

_March 3__rd__ 2003_

**Everyone said she was just like her mother.**

Molly admired her mother, she really did. But her mum had done so much crazy stuff during the war, some of her exploits were the stuff of legend that nobody really believed unless they had witnessed it, and were never really spoken of by family. Like many things about the war, it was a rather touchy subject.

She wished she could find out more about those exploits aside from old _Prophet _articles.

**She was proud to be a Ravenclaw. **

Molly rarely missed the riddle to get into the tower. She had top grades, and loved the competitive nature of the House.

A Ravenclaw through and through.

**She always admired her Grandma,**

Granddad and Grandmum were her only living grandparents. Her mum never talked about her parents. Granddad was fun with all of his fascinations, but Grandmum was the one who cleaned, cooked, kept her grown children and their spouses (and the rare In-law) in line, always gave visiting grandchildren biscuits.

And somehow found the time to kick evil's arse during wartime.

**Though sometimes Molly wishes she wasn't named after her.**

She feels as though she can never live up to her Grandmum's example.

**Molly was always worried about her sister's health.**

Lucy had always been a delicate child. Coughing, sneezing and wheezing and catching almost every childhood disease hard. Watching her sister suffer from pneumonia was the final factor. Lucy laying in bed hardly able to move and coughing was just such a pathetic sight that Molly never wanted to see such a thing again.

**Lucy was her motivating factor into becoming a Healer. **

By the time Molly became a certified Healer, Lucy had grown into a healthier specimen. Though she still came to Saint Mungo's often.

Being an Auror was an incredibly dangerous profession after all.

**She was never really serious about any of her relationships,**

Boys just seemed to get in the way of her school work. Besides the few times she dated anyone they were from her own house. Things quickly got very competitive.

It was difficult to find someone on equal footing with her intellectually.

**Except for one.**

And that was one relationship that quite literally snuck up on her. That's all she ever told her children when they asked about it. She would give them the full story when they were older.

**Molly had always been afraid of thunderstorms. **

She thinks she inherited it from her mum.

**Her dad always had high expectations.**

But he never shoved them down her throat like some other parents did to their children.

Molly was always grateful for that.

**Her grandfather always encouraged reading and experimentation,**

Though Septimus Lowell may have been rather biased, seeing as he ran a bookshop to earn money for his real passion, researching an origin for magical power. Thanks to him, Molly had become well read in many subjects.

Going to work with mum was always interesting.

**Molly never knew that Septimus wasn't her mum's father until after she started school.**

She and Lucy were in the attic over Christmas break and found a small wooden box with their mother's will and letters addressed, but never sent to someone named Aran Causey. Causey was their mum's maiden name. Septimus explained that he looked upon their mum as a daughter after taking her on for a seven year apprenticeship as a researcher. Neither one having any family. Molly remembered the way he looked towards the ceiling sadly before reaching for the flask of whiskey hanging on his belt.

Molly wondered about Aran Causey sometimes, she always was curious.

**Molly met Aran Causey once,**

He was a rather stoical man who shared her mum and Lucy's most stunning feature. Cool, ice blue eyes the exact same shape and color. Molly felt cold just looking at them. She didn't know who he was until after he left and felt a feeling of something like relief.

Her mother at least had a warmer personality.

**She had few words of description. **

Aran was distant, impersonal, and not one for small talk. Molly wondered afterwards if he had always been that way.

Or if not, what had made him so.

**Test anxiety was always one of her weaknesses.**

She always got sick before the big exams. Her body shaking and her mind slowly going into some very unpleasant places, _'What if I fail? I can't fail. I don't know this. Failure is not an option, Molly!'_

She heard the same thoughts before each exam, O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s were the worst.

**She thinks what kept her parents together through the years was a mutual love of sarcasm.**

Molly noticed that her dad and Lucy were more snarky then sarcastic, her mum got some of her best lines by responding to Molly's Grandfather, and her dad. Her mum had told her once that sarcasm was an art form developed during those years of teenage angst and misery.

Molly looked back on those words years later and realized they were absolutely right.

**Molly was always a pretty happy child.**

She was always smiling, inside and out.

**She looks like her mum.**

Wavy brown hair, heart-shaped face, and the exact same smile. Though she is taller and this is pointed out by all of the relatives at every single get-together.

She is happy she got the freckles though.

**Molly was always good at Quidditch.**

She had tried to teach Lucy on many different occasions.

It just never really stuck.

**Her proudest career moment was making improvements to commonly used medicines.**

They were commonly used to dull pain, but Molly found that by doubling a certain ingredient they became an excellent anesthetic.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I never really put much thought into Molly until I wrote this. I had writers block and began work on Louis' and finished it. I came back to this and things flowed. Yeah..._

_If the order seems confusing, I'm doing the grandchildren first in order of birth. Any other characters from this project will follow. _

_Edit: Aran Causey is Audrey's biological father who walked out when she was young. They have next to no relationship and have not seen or spoken to each other in a number of years. Audrey developed a father-daughter relationship with her mentor Septimus Lowell. Molly and Lucy refer to Septimus as their grandfather. I know, it's a bit confusing. _


	4. Louis

**Louis William Weasley**

_November 12__th__ 2004_

**He was happy to be the only member of the clan in his own year.**

Though it did get lonely sometimes when he saw his cousins helping each other with homework.

Then he remembered he could go out for an early morning walk and not have a cousin in the dorm reporting on his every move.

**Louis missed the Veela gene completely.**

Girls found him attractive enough as it was. It wasn't like he needed the help. Besides, looking like a male vela would be very awkward.

Louis liked his privacy.

**Art was his escape.**

He could start something and not notice the rest of the world for hours. Though he got so involved he missed classes a few times.

Horribly awkward to explain to his mum.

**Louis was notorious for doodling on his essays.**

Professor Flitwick gave him extra credit for a quick sketch of him levitating a book.

That was the moment Louis realized that he may have a career doing something he loved.

**Rebellion was difficult,**

Having liberal parents had its downsides.

Anything he tried, his parents barely raised an eyebrow.

**But that meant the stage of teenage rebellion had to be… creative.**

Doing a pretty accurate impression of his boring uncle left his creative juices drained for about three weeks.

Though his Uncle Percy looked thrilled.

**Louis loved drawing his various relatives, **

He loved catching them all in moment of serenity, happiness, and general insanity. Though he was very fond of doing portraits of them. The ones he did of his aunts he considers some of his better work.

Because the family seems to marry some incredibly attractive women somehow.

**Everyone was so varied that it was fun and challenging.**

Louis would never tell a soul that the portrait he did of Dom was the one that got him into one of the best Wizarding art schools in France.

He wouldn't even tell Dom until years later. Really, his sister was a bit egotistical. Before then he told everyone that he got in on a sketch he did of the memorial of the Battle of Hogwarts.

**Louis loved speaking French.**

He was good at it. His grammar was perfect, and he could even be mistaken for a local when the family went to see his mum's parents.

Though saying dirty things in English there seemed to get him slapped a lot.

**Speaking French at school got him dates.**

Louis liked how girls would have no idea what he was saying but ate it up anyway.

He would say some really filthy things and they thought he was giving them compliments.

**He wanted to go abroad to discover who he was without his family.**

He felt smothered and overshadowed sometimes. Louis thought that most of his cousins were feeling the same way.

But nobody spoke about that.

**He didn't realize that he had gone to school with one on the culinary students until she said his name.**

Though to be fair, she was a few years behind him and looked completely different. Hell, that shy little girl who used to look at him through the bookshelves was replaced with a beautiful young woman who made the food equal to his grandmother's.

And that was saying something.

**She looked really embarrassed when he asked her to sit for a portrait for his final.**

Louis didn't understand why Pepper was babbling like that. He could hardly hear her speak for the fact he was too busy looking at those pretty hazel eyes and that soft mouth.

She stopped babbling when he kissed her.

**Perhaps time had not changed her that much.**

He realized that after the portrait incident. A nice dinner date and she was still as shy as ever.

It was such a nice change from the general rambunctiousness of his family that he really enjoyed himself.

**They could never cook together.**

Louis wondered why his sweet, quiet girlfriend wanted a career in the competitive world of cooking. Aside from following in her family's footsteps.

Then he discovered that she was an absolute control freak in the kitchen.

**Introducing his fiancée to the family was an event,**

Louis was thoroughly convinced she would leave him afterwards.

His family was nuts.

**Pepper was really embarrassed by all the attention paid by his sisters,**

Victoire and Dom's attentions were always a bit aggressive. At least Pepper knew what she was getting into immediately.

**The fact that is mother seemed iffy made Louis nervous.**

He valued his mother's input.

**Louis felt better when he saw his father and Pepper in a deep discussion about raw foods.**

He knew she'd be fine by that point.

**Years later Louis was the father of four children.**

Two boys and two girls. Half of them named after paint colors.

Though the eldest two were named after plants.

* * *

_**Author's Note**: _This took time because there were some things I was unhappy with, and remain so.

On another note, what better name for the latest in a long line of chefs then Pepper? Besides, some names in this series aren't all that common, must have been an interesting discussion for her parents. And it seems to fit the character I have in mind. Maybe I'll do a twenty facts on Pepper later.

Return to Top


	5. Fred

_**Frederick Fabian Weasley II**_

_January 20__th__ 2005_

**He has days when he wishes he wasn't named after his uncle.**

All the pressure to be like him. To be the next great family joker.

He wondered sometimes when he was feeling philosophical whether his dad was trying to get his twin back through him.

**Freddie wonders about his uncle sometimes.**

It's hard to get information out of relatives, it makes them all sad.

He wishes he knew him.

**He was a pretty happy child.**

Growing up in a joke shop would put anyone in a state of prolonged happiness.

**One day Freddie got the bright idea to expand the business to students at the school.**

It was only bad if his mum and grandmum found out about his under the table dealings after all.

**James was his constant partner in mischief,**

When James stole the Marauders map out of his father's desk, after Teddy returned it, pulling pranks and sneaking out became much easier. If one knew where the Professors, prefects, and the like were sneaking out was almost too easy.

Hogsmeade, good times, good times…

**They balanced each other.**

Freddie was far more grounded then James, most of the latter's ideas were a bit out there.

He stopped James from crossing the line between pranking and cruelty, most of the time. He wishes that he had not let James pull some of those pranks on Lucy for all of those years.

**He felt guilty for what he let James get away with.**

Perhaps other students wouldn't have picked on Lucy so much if they had taken up for her and left her alone.

**The one room that they never found was the one called the Room of Requirement.**

It wasn't on the map, and Uncle Harry was sure it had been destroyed during the final battle. They never found it, so they presumed he was right.

They didn't find out until years later the Lucy and her friends used it regularly.

**He thought he was more like his mother, only with a mischievous streak.**

Fred and his mum had very similar dispositions and attitudes. Calm, relaxed, (most of the time) and patient as can be.

**He always liked to fish.**

Freddie thought this suited him perfectly.

Waiting for the perfect bite was like waiting for the perfect pranking opportunity.

**The first boy he found his sister snogging did not have a great evening,**

He dragged him out behind the greenhouse and threatened him within an inch of his life.

And the boy found itching powder in his pants the next morning to emphasize Freddie's point.

**Freddie didn't feel bad about it at all.**

Roxie was his little sister. Sure, he may have crossed a line in his over protectiveness, but he believed it to be in the Big Brother job description.

**He loved the fact Roxie was a photographer.**

His favorite was the one of that brief millisecond when Lucy realized what was in the box of chocolate frogs, right before she screamed.

He has that one framed on his bedside table.

**He thought his Grandmum was the greatest cook in the world.**

Dinner at Grandmum's was wonderful. There was so much food.

And Freddie didn't have to worry about anything of his dad's projects jumping out of the cabinet.

**Hugo and Freddie loved tinkering in the shed with Graddad.**

This was where he got most of his more brilliant schemes.

**He wasn't a very serious person,**

Being fun loving and growing up in that sort of environment encouraged that particular trait.

**Doesn't know how he ended up with a prefect badge.**

There was a theory involving the teaching of responsibility, or to keep James inline from the inside.

He thinks his dad looked a bit disappointed.

**Freddie liked History and Muggle Studies.**

Dull subjects, but he found them to be daydream classes.

**He married an Enforcer named Maya Wheelock.**

She was a spunky little thing about five foot three, with a mean right hook. The youngest in a set of triplets.

All of their offspring went to Hufflepuff.

**He took over the shop after graduation.**

Perhaps he did what was expected to a degree.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I know I normally update on the weekends, but I finished this. The next one is finished and the one after that is half done. I'll update when I feel like it. It's flu season and I'm already feeling the onset of something. Besides, I have a research paper on Margaret Thatcher to finish up. Needs to be typed._


	6. James

_**James Sirius Potter**_

_May 15th__ 2005_

**He loves being the eldest.**

The privilege of being the first to stay out late, stay up later, and have special sibling teasing privileges were completely worth all of the responsibility.

**He thinks Albus is a bit strange.**

Al will sit and read for hours, he's quiet, he's shy. Albus is the anti-James.

**Lily scares him on occasion.**

She's just like mum with tranquil fury tendencies.

Which is scarier then it sounds.

**There are times he wishes his dad wasn't famous.**

Going out with his dad for some father son bonding and being ambushed by photographers and people who wanted to shake his father's hand. James didn't care about what his father had done for all of these people. He never understood until years later how his father's actions had touched the world.

Though maybe he never understood at all.

**He never meant to become popular, it just happened,**

People were just fascinated by the offspring of the famous Harry Potter.

James was able to keep the attention by being funny and mischievous.

**He didn't realize until years later that it affected his relationship with the girl he fancied.**

Lute Harper was near the bottom of the school food chain. Being a musical prodigy specializing in classical music hardly made her the top of anyone's list of people to hang out with. James didn't realize that Lute even existed until he heard her playing her lyre by the lake. He thought it was pretty, but the girl was more so.

Maybe if he had shed the public persona she would have said yes much sooner then what she did.

**He broods, a lot. **

James thought a lot when he was in trouble about something.

He did this mostly after another failed relationship.

**He's vain.**

James' carries a small mirror around in his pocket so he can check his hair.

Though it's not like he can do anything with his messy hair anyway.

**He has moments were he's incredibly insecure, especially where Lute is concerned.**

He found Lute sitting by the lake not playing the lyre she usually had with her. It was too odd not to ask what was wrong. Lute told him to leave, but he sat down and asked again. Lute finally began to speak and spoke seven words, "My father can't hear the music anymore." Lute had proceeded to start sobbing into his shoulder causing James nothing but confusion and a confused amount of babble to pass from his lips.

Though he didn't really try to get away.

**He never realized that he came off as a bit of a bully to his cousins and a few others until years later,**

Albus was more likely to sit and stew over something, so all that pent up frustration came out after one joke to many in a shouting match that left bystanders horrified at the sudden explosion from the quiet young man. Albus stopped and went on about his business as suddenly as he started yelling at James.

That was one of the scarier moments of his life.

**But that didn't stop him from being protective of his siblings.**

Albus and Lily were being hassled by a couple of photographers one evening. James hit both photographers with a couple of dungbombs.

Best use for the things he ever found.

**He was a very bright boy with no idea what he wanted to do past his next meal.**

He was a typical teenager in many ways.

**James eventually took a job at the Ministry.**

They were always hiring, and they had good food.

**He has no idea why Lute Harper agreed to marry him.**

James was a complete slob. He was the guy who left his dirty socks all over his home and under the couch cushions. His paperwork was usually strewn about his living room under the aforementioned socks.

Though Lute's studio wasn't must better.

**He still has no idea how his proposal made it to the front page of the Daily Prophet behind his mum's back.**

Though leaping onto the stage after Lute's performance at a Ministry function might not have been the smartest location for a spontaneous proposal with the ring he had been carrying around for the past three months.

His mother and grandmother were on his doorstep the next morning shouting at him over the fact that reporters had been on their doorsteps asking for their input on the approaching union of the Harper and Potter families.

**He thinks Lucy is an uptight, humorless, swat,**

James, Freddie and Lucy are the same age. He thanks his lucky stars that Freddie has a sense of humor. What James and Freddie think is funny; Lucy just rolls her eyes at. The family sense of humor completely missed that branch of the clan.

He wonders occasionally what life would be like without a sense of humor.

**The prank war proved that fact and just added "Cold-hearted bitch" to Lucy's many names and titles.**

Lucy pulled a prank that was so jaw dropping horrific that James and Freddie could never really feel safe alone with her ever again.

That whole incident was to embarrassing to bring up to Uncle George.

**He has moments of relentless insecurity and shyness.**

He hides it by putting on the mask known as his public persona.

Pretending to be more confident then he was feeling was how he took care of himself.

**Freddie is his best friend.**

The two of them just meshed from the cradle. They were in diapers together and spent their childhoods raising hell.

He loves his cousin like a brother.

**When his daughter was born he had a horrifying revelation.**

James Potter was going to have to use every hex at his disposal to keep the boys away.

And that Lute had made Lucy his little girl's godmother.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__I hope I did James some justice here, considering he's a major player in my project. As mostly comic relief and minor pest._

_And yes, James learns that everything comes around full circle. Lucy's next._


	7. Lucy

_**Lucy Septima Weasley**_

_July 7__th__ 2005_

**Lucy was born three months early.**

This may be why her parents are so overprotective.

Well, they can't watch her all the time.

**She was a delicate child.**

Lucy spent her childhood ill most of the time.

**Her room was across from the study.**

This gave Lucy access to all of the books her parents kept in there. Everything from law, old school textbooks, research magazines, and a lot of fiction books.

The mystery novels her dad liked were within her reach.

**She had always wanted to become an Auror.**

Her grandfather had gotten to her with tales of adventure and excitement when Lucy was young and recovering from pneumonia. He had had a short run in the Department before a leg injury removed him from the service permanently during his career. Gramps always told these stories with vigor, waving his hands and walking stick around excitedly. He blew a hole in the wall once.

Lucy always wanted a little adventure and excitement like the characters from the books she read, Gramps inspired her.

**Lucy always thought herself plain,**

Pale skin, freckles, glasses, and the _hair._

She never found the combination appealing on her.

**But her intelligence made up for it.**

Top of her class with twelve O.W.L.s.

All Outstandings.

**She wishes she wasn't a Gryffindor sometimes,**

James and Fred were in her year and house. She thought most of her housemates were bullies. Perhaps the reputation of the house had gone to everyone's heads.

Lucy thinks as she gets older that she should have solidified her place as the black sheep and gone to another house...

**Maybe she should have taken the hat's offer to put her in Slytherin.**

As Lucy got older, she found herself tangled in a web of lies and deception that was far bigger then school drama. She kept herself and others out of danger by out thinking and out maneuvering those who thought themselves the chess masters.

**She had a nose for trouble,**

Lucy denied it, and kept denying to the point where she just stopped denying at fourteen and just accepted her lot in life and continued taking every bit of trouble that found her.

When she mentioned it to Gramps, he just told her it would make her a better Auror.

**Lucy never meant to find half the stuff she did.**

Lucy was hardly noticeable, she was quiet and many failed to notice she was there. People failed to notice her presence, and would talk as if she was invisible.

And the fact that Gramps just flat-out told her things was no help.

**She was a very powerful witch.**

Lucy was when aggravated, was described as a tank.

And a few, less polite terms.

**She was not afraid of Aran Causey.**

Like Molly, she found Aran Causey to be cold, distant, and impersonal. All business.

But Lucy could not be scared of the same eyes that looked back from the mirror every morning.

**Maybe Lucy was a little bit lonely.**

Her cousins found her dull; most of the school bullied her.

But she had the greatest friends she could ask for.

**To some degree, Lucy may have been socially inept.**

She could talk on an intellectual level; she could rarely talk about her emotions. Lucy hardly acknowledged her own emotions most of the time, she just ignored them.

It was nearly too late when she realized her feelings for her best friend.

**During her fifth year, Lucy, unwillingly and unknowingly, came into full time possession of a dangerous artifact.**

Lives had ended over this item. People had fought for its powers, it would whisper in Lucy's ear about how nobody _loved_ her, _appreciated_ her. It bound something powerful within its pages.

She only got it after Gramps went into hiding. She hated that book, she could hear it in her head for years after it as gone.

_"The _blood _has sealed me, and the _blood _will release me..."_

**She and her father are very close.**

They were notorious for their enjoyment of the Daily Prophet crosswords and mystery novels. They have the same sense of humor, unwavering cynicism, and a mutual love of politics.

Lucy's proud to be her father's daughter.

**Lucy inherited a couple of things from her mother.**

A nose for trouble, a sense of adventure and a fondness for the shady parts of society, though the last trait is something her mother tries desperately to curb, Gramps encourages it.

And she also inherited an ability to get in the way of powerful people's goals.

**Her career choice caused the biggest family row since 1995.**

Lucy and her father did most of the shouting. He had always been overprotective of both her and Molly. Probably why he looked so relieved when Molly became a Healer. It was a rather public shouting match at her grandparents place, Uncle Harry had just given her the training schedule and Lucy's career plans were laid in her father's lap at dinner. The shouting took off from there.

They went about three weeks without speaking.

**Lucy was at the top of her field,**

She had taken on Dark Wizards, serial killers, spies, and the occasional drunk. She even worked as a spy on occasion. She rarely felt more awesome or confident then when she arrested wanted criminals.

Though her proudest moment was when her eldest son, who she named after her father, followed her into the corps.

**After she retired from the corps, Lucy opened a pub.**

In time, the Silver Kneazle became known for being more violent then the Sneezing Snitch.

At the ripe old age of one hundred and seven, she was still throwing drunks out of the pub herself.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Lucy is the heroine for my next project. I find her to be a delightful character and more complicated then what is shown here. _

_These twenty facts describe the character, not the plot of my next project. Though there are hints of what is to come up in the project, I decided to focus on the heroine._

_Thoughts and opinions about a lead like Lucy?_

**_REVIEW!_**


	8. Rose

_**Rose Hermione Weasley**_

_February 14th 2006_

**Books, she loved them plain and simple.**

But she and her mother had some differences in taste. Rose, unlike her mother, could read fiction for enjoyment without criticizing the plot.

Though Rose was not above being a walking encyclopedia herself about some things.

**Rose had a rather large collection of books.**

Many of them were birthday gifts.

**She loved that her Aunt Audrey ran a bookstore.**

When she and her mum went shopping they always made sure to stop by. There were usually some very unusual people around, who stopped by to talk about this, that and the other.

**Her dad had a lot of nicknames for her,**

Rosie, Rosie-posie, Rose-toes, Rosebud…

**She found them all to be to some degree, while endearing, embarrassing,**

He yelled "Rosebud" in public once when they got separated in a crowded bookshop.

Rose's face matched her hair for the next two hours.

**But deep down she liked them a lot.**

In private.

**She wondered sometimes about becoming a writer,**

She tried and tried, but no good stories came to mind.

Hugo on the other hand was full of good ideas.

**Rose was glad Hugo became the family writer instead.**

She was always one of the first to get a copy of his new books.

They had a place of honor in her study.

**She always wanted to work for the government like her parents did.**

Though not as an Auror or in her mother's department.

She wanted to do something a little different. Rose just was not sure what yet.

**Rose really saw herself as average.**

Bright, bushy, red hair and brown eyes. Freckles.

She sometimes feels a bit lost in the sea of cousins and wonders once in a while what it would be like to not to be one of the clan on occasion.

**She thinks sometimes that every cousin feels overshadowed to some degree.**

Everything had been done before by another relative. "Just like… Almost like… You uncle/father/ aunt/ cousin did that once…"

That may explain why Louis went to France, why Lucy seems much closer to her mother's family, and why Albus is so quiet.

**The most different thing she ever did was…**

Marrying her father's archenemy's son.

The only saving grace about him as far as the family was concerned, was that Scorpius had his mother's personality. He still took flack for his paternity though.

**Scorpius, Albus and Rose became very good friends in school.**

Sure, they never saved wizarding kind together, but they still enjoyed spending time together and getting into trouble.

**Rose was bullied a bit in school.**

The other girls were so catty and rude they made Rose their favorite target.

She is still unsure why they suddenly stopped.

**She and her mother had a good relationship.**

They bonded over the books they both loved so much.

**Rose played keeper for her house quidditch team.**

She was one of the best keepers the team had had in a number of years.

It did a lot for her self-esteem.

**Rose hardly noticed the bullying in her own family.**

She noticed after she came back from her year abroad after graduation.

Lucy took a lot of crap, more than the other cousins who were more or less protected from the worst bits.

Rose thought she and Lucy could have been friends, having similar interests, but she was difficult to get close too.

**She was a collector of books. **

She began her collection at a young age.

Years later her first editions sold for quite a bit of money.

**Rose loved what she did for a living. **

She saw her job in the courts on the Wizengamot as serving justice for crimes. Rose also worked in Underage Magic offices.

**Rose had a very good life.**

When her life ended, she could see all of the good she had done in life.

She was survived by her two children and her six grandchildren.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note:

_I have not updated this in a while and I apologize for that. I just wanted to finish something else first and Rose just was not forming very well. Well, she turned out okay. Writing anything other then twenty facts seems to form characters better in my opinion but this is more organized._

_I have a better idea who Albus is, so he's next. _


	9. Albus

_**Albus Severus Potter**_

_June 8th 2006_

**Glasses, he never needed them.**

He lacked James' bad eyesight. Albus used that to his advantage on a daily basis.

It was how he survived his childhood.

**He was the spitting image of his father.**

He was told this so much that he thought people were presuming that he was blind too.

Really, how could Albus not notice without some stranger pointing it out?

**Albus was a very quiet child.**

His mum often said he was the easiest to look after.

**He was jealous of Lily when he was little,**

She always seemed to get more attention.

**James was the golden boy**

The first born of Harry Potter had graced magazine covers and when he had gotten older was featured in the paper as the most eligible bachelor in Britain. It helped that he was very photogenic. Albus, not so much. Albus looked horrible in pictures.

But after James got married Albus somehow took his place at the top of the list. The picture was horrible. And there seemed to be less women following him then there had been James.

Irritating…

**Albus tended to let his temper stew,**

It was not a healthy habit, but he could not help it.

**He only really flew off the handle a few times, all but once was in private.**

James had pulled one prank to many on Albus.

Albus really had no memory of the actual incident, and the shouting he had done at his older brother. But Lucy described it as awe-inspiring and scary as hell.

**His entire first year was a dim memory,**

It came back after some time, but Albus always wondered why it had to happen to him.

His only clear recollection is waking in the hospital wing with his parents by his side.

**But he remembered the friends he made.**

Rose was his best friend and cousin since birth. They had joined together to survive the family parties.

Scorpius Malfoy was someone who was not family who understood Albus. Albus takes full credit for Scorpius and Rose getting together.

**Albus had no desire for the fame brought on by the family.**

He would have rather been a nobody then be assaulted by the expectations his family had brought on to him.

He loves them, but he sometimes regretted being their son.

**Albus takes full credit for Scorpius and Rose getting together.**

He will never tell Uncle Ron this under the pain of death.

**The sorting hat considered him for Gryffindor.**

He begged for something different, he could not take all those years in school with James.

The hat sent him to Hufflepuff, pride in the disembodied voice. Years later, Albus looked back at this decision with pride.

**What he wanted to do was different from what his parents had done,**

Albus was a quiet and retiring soul fine with menial tasks.

He went to work for the Ministry in International Diplomacy.

**His career was important to him.**

His wife was very understanding about Albus' schedule.

**Albus traveled the world,**

It was a desperate bid to find himself. He was gone for two years; he loved the fact that he was not well known overseas.

He may have stayed abroad to long, but he kept in touch with everyone. Albus sent a lot of pictures back.

**His first day back was the biggest party he had ever been to.**

Friends, family, his friends' family provided many chances for illicit photographs from Roxanne.

The one of James and his girlfriend Lute was one that haunted James for years with Albus' help.

**The party led to his first date with his future wife.**

Albus turned his back for two years and she grew up.

Tabloids and newspaper articles could not keep Albus from her.

**He had two children,**

The eldest was a boy with a penchant for explosives and mild pyromania.

His daughter was a little angel, until her brother taught her about bottle rockets and fireworks.

**He thought his son looked like him,**

His son had dark hair, the Weasley nose, and his mum's hazel eyes.

**But his daughter had his eyes**

That needed no explanation.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__I am so sorry this took so long, I was distracted by my other project. If anyone wants to know more about Albus' fuzzy memories from first year then have a look at my other fic titled __**Lucy Weasley and the Spyglass.**_


	10. Lute

_**Lute Piper Harper**_

_March 21__st__ 2006_

**Lute always found her name a little odd**

So many musical instruments.

**She had always had a gift for music**

Which she found highly ironic.

**She had issues with stage fright**

Imagining everyone in their undergarments did not work, she would just start laughing.

She would look at her parents and would pretend that she was rehearsing in the parlor instead.

**Lucy was her best friend since childhood.**

They just clicked. Though the fact they had been in diapers together may have had something to do with that. But Lute found Lucy's snarky wit, sarcastic retorts and criticisms of the state of the world highly amusing. And that Lucy actually never made any remarks towards her rather lyrical name was a plus.

**Lute picked up most of her anti-James sentiments from Lucy**

Though she formed her own opinions after hearing him making fun of her name in the library, it was the closest she had ever come to resorting to physical violence.

**But she always thought he was an arrogant jerk.**

He was just so… so… UGH!

Then again, maybe she saw those unflattering things in him because she saw the same traits in herself.

**Lute always got along well with Albus. **

He was quiet, polite, and a bit shy.

The exact opposite of his brother and sister.

**Sebastian Harper's hearing loss set off a rough period in her life.**

Lute and her dad were close. He had taught her how to play every instrument he knew and some that they learned together. Sebastian passed his particular love for the piano and string instruments to his only child. He was so skilled that he could tell if Lute was out of tune just by listening. Lute brought her talent to full flowering under her father's tutelage.

Then Sebastian found himself unable to hear his wife and daughter and the music he loved so dearly.

**When her father left on his spiritual journey and her mother started to spiral into depression, Lute realized just how unbalanced artists could be.**

Lute never wanted to end up like that, and she did her best not to. That didn't mean she was always successful.

**Lute had bouts with depression also.**

Having days when getting out of bed seemed to be too much to handle, the depths of her own mind holding her captive from measure of enjoyment.

It was never as bad as when her father just up and left for days at a time to try and sort himself out, and find out what he could do with his life.

**She was hailed as a prodigy**.

Lute had opened for the London Wizarding Orchestra and played in the band for the Grand Theater from the age of nine. By invitation. Sure, it was a little awkward at first playing with people almost three times her age, and they thought it was a joke that this child was in this circle of elite musical talent. Until they heard Lute playing complicated pieces.

She had a feature in a magazine about up and coming musical talent.

**The Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts wanted her to come to their school.**

They sent her numerous offers.

For a time, Lute considered it.

**Looking back, Lute realized that she was a bit of a snob when she was in school.**

She only associated with people who she felt were worth her time and never moved beyond her small circle of friends. Her friends were unique individuals in their own right who were pushing themselves as she was. Lute and her clique were never considered cool or popular. Perhaps it was for this behavior.

These traits of arrogance and snobbery were probably her biggest failings as a person.

**She wondered how it was always her and Lucy's friends who got dragged into crazy situations.**

She blamed Lucy's nosiness for all of her problems.

**James' asking her out all the time was an annoyance,**

He asked her for the hundredth time while she was standing by the lake with Lucy who was working on some spell of hers. She was counting to so she could talk to her father about a restraining order; he was not budging for some reason. She lost her temper when he turned around and responded rudely to a comment of Lucy's and Lute pushed him in the lake.

That memory became the one for her patronus.

**She just said yes so he would just shut up about it.**

The effort he put in to trying to put into being a decent human being was noted and appreciated when he took her to the theater. He looked decent and his hair was somewhat controlled. He was polite, and seemed excited about being there with her even though she could tell his interest in the music was minimal. He kept looking at her with something Lute could not describe.

Why she said yes to the second date she really did not know.

**He really was funny when he wasn't being a jerk to people.**

Perhaps this was the result of growing up.

It did do strange things to people.

**His proposal was unexpected.**

She was on stage playing for one of those Ministry galas and had just finished playing a piece by Bach. The lights were on her and she could only see the outline of a figure in nice dress robes running up to the stage. Lute braced herself to hit the crazed fan with her violin. She had drawn it back and was about to swing it forward onto his head when she recognized her boyfriend on one knee with a small open box in his hands.

"Lute Harper, will you marry me?"

She said yes immediately and tackled him to the stage floor.

**After they became engaged, Lute had her first real conversation with his parents.**

Lute was surprised; they seemed to welcome her immediately. She talked with James' father for an hour while dinner was cooking. His mother was funny and full of fire, but she seemed a little weary about her eldest son getting married.

Lute understood that feeling many years later.

**Lute was always taken aback when she held her children in her arms for the first time.**

Her eldest was a little girl who inherited her musical ear. Her son was high spirited and mischievous but could play the piano with unrivaled skill.

Her youngest was trouble incarnate, Lute hated those fake wands.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Apparently, this has been done for about a year and I forgot about it. Ha *is shot*. Yeah I did some polishing and here it is. I know you were all waiting for more of the official nextgen and Roxanne's 20 facts are in the wings, she'll be one of the next two I post. I want do some for my other OC's that play a role in my universe, because I really enjoyed this one. College is sort of time consuming and I wanted to finish up the _Spyglass_ before I sat down and did more 20 Facts and worked on the one-shot beginnings I have on my flash drive. I'll talk more about those at a later date, I know where they will go, but I'm a bit stuck for now. Probably for the best, but I think they're funny ideas so they'll be done eventually too._

_Thoughts on the character of Lute Harper? _


	11. Aubrey

_**Aubrey Alan Addison**_

_March 31st 2006_

**Aubrey was aware of his unusually feminine name,**

Aubrey was the name his twice great Grandfather.

The name Aubrey was originally a male name.

**His father wanted to name him something more masculine.**

Aubrey's mum had put her foot down.

It was her revenge for his father taking an Auror assignment so close to her due date; he didn't get to the hospital until after Aubrey was born.

**Aubrey had always been small,**

He did not always like it. But he appreciated it during his teenage years when he was eyelevel with the chests of his female year mates.

**When he finally started to grow, he realized that had its benefits to.**

Girls seemed to like taller boys.

**Aubrey was very shy.**

He knew he was not the son his father wanted. That affected him at a deep level.

Aubrey knew his father would have preferred his brother to still be around instead of him.

**He was not a sports person.**

Athletics made Aubrey queasy. His father tried to convince him to go out for Quidditch. His father seemed to be under the impression that Aubrey would be a natural.

It just showed how little his dad knew him

**He and the hat argued over his placement in Gryffindor.**

Aubrey thought he was more suited for Ravenclaw. The hat said Gryffindor, while listing reasons why. Aubrey disagreed with its reasons. They argued.

The hat ended the argument when it said that arguing about it was proving his point.

**He became an Animagus,**

His form was a mouse.

In his opinion, it was a useful and oddly fitting form.

**Perhaps learning this skill was his way of proving himself.**

Lute was a skilled musician. Ollie was everything Aubrey's dad would have wanted in a son. Lucy was magically brilliant.

Aubrey needed to prove to himself that he belonged with these incredible people he called his friends.

**Aubrey wanted to work for the Ministry,**

He wanted to dedicate his life to helping others through his work there.

**His father wanted Aubrey to follow in his footsteps.**

Aubrey knew he would never cut it as an Auror.

His gentle, timid, heart would never be able to do that job.

**Aubrey had vague memories of his mum and older brother.**

He remembered when they left for the last time.

They were going to get potions supplies when they were killed in the Diagon Alley Attack.

**His mum's smile haunts him.**

When he looks in the mirror, he realizes he has her smile.

It must kill his father.

**His brother was his dad's favorite.**

And not just because he was dead. They did everything together and had so much in common.

It's hard to be jealous of a dead boy.

**Aubrey and his father have a strained relationship,**

Aubrey loves books. His father loved cracking heads as an Auror. Aubrey could relax and think about his place in the world. His father always needed to be on the move, working to take down the next criminal.

They love each other; they just have no way of communicating it.

**He realized that he would never be the kind of man his father wants him to be.**

And somehow, after sometime, Aubrey realized that he is okay with it.

Aubrey would be his own man. He did not need his father's pride.

**Aubrey thought there was more to being a man then being a boisterous fighter.**

He looked at Lucy's family, he admired the way her father put his family before his own interests and how much he obviously loved his family. He had a nice safe job and came home to be with them every evening at the same time.

That was what Aubrey wanted.

**He was jealous of Ollie.**

When Ollie and his father talked, they had a lot in common. It made Aubrey seethe and his mind burn with questions of why. Until he realized Ollie was just friendly with everyone and liked to talk and socialize with people about his interests like he rarely had the opportunity to at home.

Ollie was everything his father would want in a son, but he was also very different from what he wanted.

**Aubrey became the person he wanted to be and was remembered well for it.**

He was much loved and knew it well.

**Lute named her daughter after him.**

Then again, James would never like the name Aubrey for a boy.

It was unisex.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Roxanne's will be up today. This one seemed appropriate for Father's Day._


	12. Roxanne

_**Roxanne Alicia Weasley**_

_January 15th 2007_

**Roxanne was a feisty girl,**

She took no crap from her brother. Every time he did something to the boys' she dated, retaliation was inevitable.

Photos were forever after all.

**With her brother being who he was, she really had no choice in the matter.**

When James was not around to direct Fred to more ambitious pursuits of pranking, Roxanne really had no choice but to learn to give as good as she got.

It was all in good fun.

**She was a photographer.**

She brought her camera to every family party.

Years later, she was the wedding photographer at her cousins' weddings.

**Roxanne loved clothes.**

Witch or muggle, it did not matter. Clothes were clothes.

Lucy had once described her closet as puking clothes.

**She wanted to take pictures for a living.**

Photography was a hobby, one she enjoyed greatly.

Why not make it her career?

**She also had a strong interest in potions,**

She needed to develop her photographs at first, but soon she wanted to know more about the subject itself for what it was.

**To be precise, the kind of potions that had a nasty habit of exploding.**

Though many of them exploded and this was why one side of her hair was a few inches shorter than the other side.

**Her potions experiments went wrong more than once.**

She ended up for an extended stay at St. Mungo's at least twice and had a full recovery.

No lasting side effects from the experience.

**The potions accident she had a seventeen did not end so well.**

Roxanne wound up in a coma and lost two months of her life.

But had gained some burn scars on her arms as a permanent souvenir.

**The scars were something she tried to hide.**

Gloves and long sleeved robes were items she had in abundance.

She would rather not be asked questions about them.

**Hiding her scars was deceptively simple.**

Long sleeved robes were always in fashion.

**Her favorite photographs were the family wedding pictures.**

Because the masks her shier family members liked to wear were down. The blocks that kept them up were overshadowed by a natural joy.

James was less obnoxious, maybe intimidated. Dominique seemed sweeter and glowed with warmth. Lucy was still the commander and warrior, because Lucy wore no masks.

**There was a time when she wanted to take over the family business,**

Roxanne and Fred had a couple of conversations about this topic before Fred left for school. He said she would be better for it with her brains.

They both realized later how happy it would make their dad if Fred took over.

**(She pitied her brother.**

Fred would never be his own man with the shadow of the first Fred hanging over him.

**But she was secretly glad that it was not her.)**

Roxanne's name was her own. Her legacy would be her own.

She would never be burdened by the legacy of someone she never knew.

**She was glad she didn't take over the business. **

Roxanne liked being her own person.

**Roxanne never understood why people named their children after dead people.**

It seemed like a better idea to name children after people who were still alive.

So they could enjoy the honor, like her Grandmother seemed to with Molly.

**She had immense admiration for her aunts.**

They were all very strong people with depths and worries.

She had some very good role models for the person she wanted to be.

**Roxanne had two daughters.**

She raised them alone after her husband's untimely death.

**They were her pride and joy.**

Her daughters would never disappoint her as long as they made themselves happy and were good people.

She had no reason to worry.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__You have this chapter, the official completion of The Spyglass, and another 20 facts involving my OC Aubrey Addison on the same day. I am on a role! I'm thinking that Hugo will be next. _


	13. Hugo

**Hugo Ronald Weasley**

June 7th 2008

**Hugo was a funny looking child. **

Bushy red hair like his sister, he looked a bit like he stuck his finger in an electrical socket. He had buckteeth like his mother used to have. Covered in freckles.

At least he was tall.

**He was an insomniac**

Hugo never slept well. Stress kept him awake at night and left him crabby in the morning.

Well, the middle of the night was the best time for him to write.

**Books were his comfort in trying times,**

They were his bread and butter. He had a long love of facts and detail found in non-fiction works.

Hugo was his mother's son.

**and uneventful periods. **

When life became dull he would raid Rose's bookshelf for something to read. His sister had great taste in fiction.

It inspired him to create.

**He was always writing. **

He kept a journal from the age of nine. He recorded his uneventful life and reveled in the people and characters that crossed his path.

He has a trunk full of his old notebooks and journals.

**Hugo did not like to share his writing when he was young. **

It was embarrassing. His parents would marvel at it in a way the left him feeling incredibly red-faced.

His writing never felt like the big deal his parents made it out to be.

**When he was published, it was the best feeling in the world.**

It was elation, joy, and relief. Hugo could see his life spreading its wings before him.

If he could get one book published, he knew he could get another published someday.

**He used pennames, especially if writing for a different genre.**

Tom Ato for his satirical novels. And H.R. Weasley for his more serious works.

**He realized he wanted to write biographies on a rainy day while attending a funeral.**

Life was short. But the individual threads of one person's life were so fascinating in that they crossed and affected so many others.

**Hugo started with the family.**

He wanted to start with people who could use their own words to describe their lives. Pensieves, unofficial sources, and complete strangers could only offer so much.

They were all glad to talk to him; Aunt Audrey took a lot of persuading. She slammed the door in his face one and a half times before coming around before giving him a pensieve.

The biographies eventually became the basis for his complete history of the Second Voldemort War.

**He was glad when his dad retired from the Aurors. **

Those long hours doing dangerous work, he knew it worried his mum.

**Hugo had a strong relationship with both his parents.**

His mum gave him an immense love of learning. His father shared his sense of humor.

**His mother once told him he would not be able to support himself on just his writing.**

When he first heard that as a teenager, it left him feeling raw. Like his mother thought he would not have the talent to make a living doing what he loved. Hugo's mum may be logical, but Hugo knew in his gut that he could do it.

Hugo's gut was right.

**Hugo would argue until he was blue in the face.**

There was nothing more invigorating than a good debate in his opinion.

Hugo's problem was that he would keep at it far longer than necessary.

**His first job was at the Wheeze.**

It was terrible. There were crowds everyday filling the building with noise. He lasted a week and thought he could continue for the rest of the summer.

Until a rouge firework nearly took off his head. Hugo quit after that.

** His second job was at a library.**

The Ministry library was a job his mum found for him. It was a summer internship where he found himself in the library basement achieves full of old books. His co-workers were incredibly quirky. He enjoyed it immensely.

It became the setting for his first novel.

**Rose was his trusted ally,**

He told his sister everything and trusted her opinion in all things. He questioned her taste in men.

Scorpius was nice, but he never thought a Malfoy was good enough for his sister.

**But Lily was his best friend. **

Hugo and Lily, Lily and Hugo no matter how it was said they were always together. Lily was a spitfire; Hugo was mellower. She would get into trouble he would bail her out. She would drag him away from his desk and out of the house to do something crazy.

She was more like a sister than a cousin.

**He had a deep fondness of cheesy purple prose. **

This type of writing is found in bad romance novels.

It's his darkest secret.

**Words were his greatest power.**

Words could change opinions. Begin wars and end them. Why use a knut word when one worth a galleon would be more accurate?

Hugo understood this value, and he meant every word he ever uttered.

Oo0Oo0

Author's Note: Wow, I have not updated this in a year. Life got in the way.

On another note, I'm an assistant librarian at my local library. I have a love of books, words and learning. My co-workers are a strange bunch and I have a few good stories from working there. I'm getting ready to transfer to a four-year university for the spring semester, meaning I have another 6 months before I leave. Hopefully I'll be able to get a dorm room and I'll have to see if I can get a job at the school library if they have an opening. Three years of library work and a strong recommendation should trump the who-you-know thing hopefully.


	14. Lily

_Lily Luna Potter_

_August 18__th __2008 _

**She was the youngest,**

It was a difficult position, but Lily fulfilled the role perfectly in both her home and at family gatherings.

**She loved it,**

Lily was used to having everyone wrapped around her little finger. It gave her high expectations of how she was to be treated in life.

**And hated it in equal measure.**

Nothing bite you in the ass harder than realizing you are not the center of the universe.

**Lily hated her laugh.**

She had a tendency to snort when she laughed really hard.

It was embarrassing.

**She danced through fields of flowers when given the chance.**

Lily loved plants and flowers; there was nothing artificial about them and what they offered the world.

**Lily was a creator and life provider.**

She had a garden full of flowers and food that she worked in every summer. The plants were both muggle and magical in origin.

It was about harmony.

**Hugo was her best friend.**

She liked to drag him out to help her in her garden or just to go for a walk into town.

Hugo had good ideas for things to do when he was in the mood to be social.

**But she thought he needed to get out more.**

Lily was right, as she tended to be.

**Lily thought her dad was the coolest person ever,**

She thought this even during her difficult teenage years. They never really fought about anything.

**Until he told her that her boyfriend was bad news. **

The loud screaming match that followed that statement was something Lily tried to forget. Not just because her behavior embarrassed her.

But also because her dad was right.

**Lily felt like she had three older brothers,**

They were all dumb in their own special ways.

James thought he was cool. Albus was always reading. Teddy was…

**Teddy was the cool one.**

He played with her when her brothers were trying to actively murder each other and always listened to what she had to say. She could go to him with childish problems and trust him not to laugh at her.

She could have fallen in love with him if they did not see each other as siblings.

**She liked to sing.**

In the shower.

When the house was empty.

**Lily was also a fairly good cook.**

Like her brothers, her parents had made sure that the children could cook small dishes for themselves when they were both working late.

Lily's chicken, in her own opinion, was divine.

**She punched a boy in the face once.**

He put his hands on her in a way that was inappropriate.

She broke his nose. It seemed fair.

**Her mother was immune to the charms of her youngest child.**

It drove Lily nuts. The puppy dog eyes worked on everyone else.

It was definitely because her mum grew up with the same playbook.

**Lily wanted to be a florist.**

When James heard this he started making jokes and puns on her name.

It gave her a name for the shop.

**She was an organized person,**

She had boxes and crates for different things. All in different colors and labeled.

**Lily never saw herself as anything other than what she was.**

Kind, short tempered, and adventurous.

**Maybe that was all she ever wanted to be.**

Some things speak for themselves.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Not my strongest bit of writing in my opinion. I finally got some time to work on this. I'm at a university getting a Global Studies degree now and it's very exciting. But I live on campus and have no car to escape campus so my weekends are fairly dull. I'll hang out in the library. Not a new habit. _

_Teddy's next and then I may do Luna's children. _


End file.
